


Alternate Ending

by néamhni (uaigneach)



Series: So Much For My Happy Ending [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Running Away, broganes, but Keith doesn't want to be brother-zoned, keith's strategy is to run from all his problems, no happy ending, shiro's kinda mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/n%C3%A9amhni
Summary: After the Shallura wedding, Keith feels a bit adrift. He doesn't know what to do with an impending visit to Earth, so he does what he does best.Runs away.





	Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the original ending to the fic before this - but then I decided to give up and not include it. I'm not happy with this, but it's as good as it'll be. If anyone wants me to rewrite this I'll try but I really can't promise anything.

With the war over and the Coalition settling in, Voltron wasn’t really needed anymore. Sure it was important for them to be a united front, but since the wedding, nothing had really happened that required the presence of more than one lion. The paladins spent their time making sure that everything was going smoothly, and there was a visit to Earth being planned. Something to make Earth aware of their place in the universe and invite them to join the Coalition.

Pidge was working with Hunk and other scientists to develop a way to have a universal and sustainable energy source, Lance and Shiro were figuring out the logistics for the Earth’s introduction to Voltron, and Allura and Coran were handling the coalition. With the wedding out of the way, technically, that meant that Keith’s responsibility was the Blades of Marmora. Kolivan and the Blades were handling the Galra Empire while the power vacuum remained an issue.

Technically.

In all honesty, he basically acted as a liaison for Allura on matters concerning the Galra. Allura did her best to maintain a professional air around him, but Keith couldn’t hide how he flinched every time he heard Allura introduced herself as Queen (because now that she’s married she’s a queen – the paladins and their families being deemed the first citizens of New Altea.) Allura Shirogane of Altea.

He didn’t really do much around the castle because Kolivan often just spoke directly with Allura. He was more of a figurehead. The paladin that was half galra – a beacon of hope for the galra having a place after the empire.

Keith hated it.

He felt trapped and useless, and since the others were so busy, he was very lonely. He’d always been lonely, but with the impending return to Earth, it became that much worse. He didn’t have a family to return to like the others. Shiro would be helping Allura with the political aspect of their visit so he couldn’t really stay with them – he’d just ended up punching Iverson again – and he also couldn’t intrude on the other’s happiness and reunion with their families.

Keith didn’t really have a family.

He didn’t want to return to the shack. But he couldn’t stay on the castle either. Allura did her best to not be lovey-dovey with Shiro around him, but Shiro didn’t know (Shiro _couldn’t_ know) and he’d always been a romantic at heart. He didn’t shy away from expressing his affection. Not just with Allura – although that hurt a lot too (not as much as the sad looks Allura shot him or the weight of Pidge’s stare). He still ruffled Keith’s hair every time he passed by, and he still placed a warm reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder whenever he needed it. Keith didn’t really know why he expected all of Shiro’s _brotherly_ behaviour to stop, but he was almost certain that the attention hurt more. He couldn’t stay on the castle.

It wasn’t just because of Shiro that he felt that he had to get away. (Or that’s what he tried to tell himself.) He was a man of action, and all of this political unrest went over his head. He couldn’t stand doing _nothing_ \- he needed to be doing something other than being a glorified messenger boy for Allura and the Blades.

So he asked Kolivan about his heritage, to which Kolivan reluctantly informed him that his mother was a deep undercover operative that they’d lost contact with long before Voltron even discovered the Blades. There was Keith’s excuse. And so, he called a meeting with the Paladins and Allura and Coran.

“With Allura’s… consent, I would like to take the Red Lion and go in search of my mother.” He dropped the bomb after everyone had sat down around the table. Everyone wore varying degrees of surprise at his abrupt announcement. Hunk and Lance looked flabbergasted, they were probably wondering why now and not after the visit to Earth. Pidge had a calculating but understanding look in her eyes; not only did she know about Shiro, but she also understood the urge to look for family. It was a lucky accident that they found Matt and Sam Holt with the Rebels during the war. Coran looked just as confused as Hunk and Lance, but Allura wore a look of deep understanding. Her eyes were far too sad as she stared at him. She would no doubt agree – she knew how much of an emotional crutch that Red had become after the wedding. With him ~~running away~~ leaving all of his potential support systems and issues behind, he would get very lonely very fast.

(Keith didn’t do too well alone. There had been too man close calls back at the shack.)

Shiro’s expression though, was heartbreaking. He looked gutted and a part of Keith got angry at that reaction. Why did Shiro care? You’d think he’d support him in this! Shiro would soon be starting his own family – one that didn’t have room for Keith. Didn’t Keith deserve to find someone that would love him? The others all had their own families. Why did Keith have to be alone?

“Of course, Keith,” Allura said, reaching forwards and gripping his hands in her own. “Take as much time as you need, but please keep in regular contact. Know if you ever need anything that we’ll help you. Voltron’s allies are also your allies, and as a citizen of Altea, people should help you along the way.” Keith smiled softly at her as she nodded. She knew that he needed to do this.

“Thank you.”

Lance’s hand slammed on the table. “Woah! Wait a minute! When are you leaving? We’ll be visiting Earth soon, don’t you wanna go back? And what about Voltron?” he asked rapid-fire. Keith was momentarily taken aback by the look of concern on Lance’s face, but he shook it off. Lance was just being his usual dense self.

“I’ll be leaving in the next quintent, and no, I don’t know how long it’ll take. Also, Lance, did you forget that I don’t have anything to go back to on Earth? I don’t have a family like the rest of you do.” Keith reminded him, unable to completely suppress the bitter tint of his voice. “And Pidge updated the lions with wormhole technology. If we need Voltron I’m a comm away.”

Lance leaned back in his seat, looking a bit skeptical but appeased nonetheless. With no one else speaking up in protest or offers of agreement, Keith excused himself to go pack for his journey. He would keep regularly reports – it wasn’t like it was goodbye forever.

Just long enough for him to get over Shiro.

 

* * *

 

Shiro confronted him 5 vargas later in his room. Alone.

“You know you don’t have to leave, right? You could stay in the castle, here, with us.” Shiro said softly, leaning against the doorframe. “You have family here too.”

Keith couldn’t meet Shiro’s eyes. “I know,” he whispered, “but I have to do this. I need to find her.” It sounded weak even to his own years.

“No, you don’t. She left you, Keith. She’ll hurt you – she won’t have the answers that you want.”

He flinched slightly. Shiro knew him better than anyone, and as such, he knew all of Keith’s deepest insecurities. It hurt that Shiro would use them to try and keep him here. “I’m not needed here, Shiro. You’re starting your own family.” He said, pointedly staring at the floor. “I need to know, Shiro. Even if I don’t like the answers. Even if she’s dead. I just need to know why.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Alright, I trust you. Just know that we’ll all be here for you when you come back.”

Shiro quietly left eh room, his footsteps echoing in the silent halls. Keith was alone with only his thoughts. He clenched his fists tightly and grit his teeth as he struggled not to cry. He could do this.

He would be okay.


End file.
